Question: Amy put $9$ toppings on her ice cream sundae. She put some cherries and $7$ chocolate candies. How many cherries did Amy put on her sundae?
Answer: Amy put $9$ toppings. Count the $7$ chocolate pieces. There are $2$ left. She put $2$ cherries on her sundae. $2 + 7 = 9$